A mashup service is a Web-based data integration application, which stacks and mashes up a plurality of different applications supporting a Web Application Programming Interface (Web API) to form a Web application. The mashup service establishes a service by utilizing contents retrieved from an external data source, combines contents from different data sources, and establishes more value-added services. The current mashup service is mainly focusing on which sub-services and resources can be used to combine a new application on the Web.
In the conception of the present invention, the inventors found out that conventional systems have at least the following drawbacks. A current mashup service server is a Web integration platform, which can integrate data and functions from different application program each having a Web interface, and can only provide a service and an information source of a mashup application for a user according to relevant Web services and relevant network services on the network, while the capability of a terminal cannot serve as the service and the information source of the mashup application. Especially, currently, with continuous evolution of the network and terminal technologies, various terminals are equipped with relevant software and hardware capabilities, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), a camera, a radio, and a relevant sensor, but the mashup service server cannot visit and control the capabilities of the terminals.